You Are NOT My Grandfather!
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: Find out the real reason Elesis is so against her own great grandfather O:! R&R ;3


_**Okay, just felt like writing this XP  
Enjoy~  


* * *

**_  
"Elesis, Sieghart called for y-" Lire started, cut by Elesis.

"Well tell him he can come to me himself!" Elesis snapped. She swung both her her hands that were wielding ssanggeoms and slashed two goblins at one time.  
Elesis was outside of the castle walls, just a few meters from the gate, killing goblins to kill time. Ha. Killing two birds with one stone, wouldn't you call it?

"Wait!" Elesis called out to Lire, who was making her way back to the gates. "Tell him NOT to come to me! Ha! Better!" Elesis smiled a victorious smile. Lire just shook her head in disbelief. She canceled her plans to go back to the castle, instead, leaped onto a tree branch and made herself comfy to become a viewer of Elesis' time-killing battle.

"_What?_" Elesis sounded annoyed. Lire rolls her eyes.

"Unhappy just because of my presence? You are _such _a spoiled brat." Lire commented. This made Elesis glare at her.

"_Why on earth are you calling me a spoiled brat? _I never had that much money from- well, I never had any money _ever_!" Elesis turned to focus back to the goblins.

"It doesn't always have to be about money, Elesis. Anyway my point was just cause' you're the leader you act as if you can boss everyone around. Well, you can't . You should remember that Knight Master _will_ be returning to us." A snort from Elesis. Lire sighed. "You're such a stone head. Why _do _you hate him that much, anyway, hm? I mean, he is a _legend. _You should be glad you have him on your troop. Plus, he is your great g-"

"Enough! Go away! He is _NOT, _and will _NEVER _be my grandfather! At least I will never admit him as such!" Lire just sighs again. Why on earth Knight Master had chosen Elesis as their leader, the answer was obvious. Because Elesis was a Swordsman as Knight Master had been, but of course, no one could disagree with the fact that Knight Master should have also chosen a leader based on _attitude._

It was three hours later, and the bells rung. It was calling for all the Grand Chasers Elites to gather at the hall for their meal. As usual, everyone sat on the long seats(long tables in front of them) and was waiting for their meals to be served by miniature fairies -called Royx Fairies -of different colors that were created and gifted to them by the Violet Mage Guild for house-work purposes.

Well, that was to be expected. All the Elite does is fighting, training, missions, and monster-butt-kicking. Who'd do the house work? Well, there was the elfs who volunteered, but there were just about 15 of them for the whole castle. And that's where the fairies came in.

Of course, ten friends weren't sitting down there with the rest of the troop, instead, was sitting on one table on a higher level floor.

Elesis stood up, held up her glass, and announced; "Begin eating." Then when all the others were eating, Elesis made her way back to the table where her friends were already chewing on their first bite. Elesis took her seat facing Ronan. Ronan smiled at her, and Elesis smiled back before scooping up some roasted goblin meat into her mouth. The hall was quiet as they ate, just the clanking of the spoons, forks and knives to the plates could be heard. Throughout the meal, Sieghart kept sending glances to Elesis, which she caught every single one. Well, everyone at the table caught them. And behind a masked expression, Ronan was starting to get jealous.

"Okay, that is IT! What the hell do you want with me you old man?" Elesis snapped. Some heads turned towards the table. Sieghart flinched, and looked down. Mari, who was sitting beside him, just sent a tiny glance before turning back to her food. It was Amy to have stood up, and went to Elesis' side and pats her back, calming her.

"Elesis, that's a bit harsh, don't you think? I mean, he is your-"

"Will everyone stop that?" Elesis screamed. She turned to Sieghart, who looked her into the eyes.

"And YOU. PLEASE. You are NOT my grandfather! UGHH!" Elesis stomped out of the dinning hall. Amy turned towards the troop.

"Everyone, please continue eating up your meals. This is just among Miss Elesis and Sir Sieghart." Some murmured a disagreement. Amy sighs, and spoke "Okay, fine, this is between Miss Elesis, Sir Sieghart and us, Star-Classed Elites." And Amy took her seat beside Lire, to finish up her food.

The day went by, awkwardly. All the lower Elites tried avoiding eye contact with Elesis -even the Star-Classed ones -and piled around Sieghart throwing questions at him. Sieghart was lucky if any of his eight friends would pass by since they'd help pull him out from the crowd and into safety. Well, 'safety' will he was alone again.

It was 4.30 in the evening. At the dinning hall, snacks were served with a choice of tea, or coffee( A/N : lol, coffee existed all those years ago? who knew...? :P). Not every Elite was there, though. Some went around town to buy some of the food they preferred, some preferred home-cooking, and some even just continued with their training.

This time, the only people absent from the Star-Classed Elites' table were Elesis, Ronan and Arme.

Elesis had came by before Sieghart arrived and told everyone she was 'borrowing' Ronan and Arme. She wanted Ronan there to help improve her swordsmanship skills by having a minor battle with him, and Arme there to help heal them if one or the other got hurt.

As Sieghart sat, he glanced at Elesis' seat. He sighed in disappointment at the empty slot. Mari, who was beside him, again, just minded her own business. On the other hand, Amy who sat beside Mari, stood up, walked to Sieghart's side, and patted his back. Sieghart turned his head towards Amy.

"What do you think I did?" he asks. Amy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure." and all that was heard of Sieghart was just another sigh before he took a bite from one of the cookies on his minor-sized plate. Amy went back to her seat.

As the Star-Classed Elites ate in silence, the Lower-Classed and Higher-Classed were chattering away as they enjoyed their tea break. It was then that Sieghart's head shot up.  
He snaped his fingers and smiled a victorious smile to himself, his day-dream taking over. He had just gotten an idea on how to make Elesis _break down._

Yes, you heard me correctly. The strong-willed fiery-attitude Elesis to c_ry_.

Right after he finished that one cookie, he stood up. As usual, it was Amy to mind.

"Aren't you going to finish those cookies? At least drink up your coffee." she points to Sieghart's cup. Sieghart drank up all the coffee in one big gulp, then pushed his plate of cookies towards Amy.

"Can you make sure the Ru helps pack this up and get it sent to my room around ten? Thanks." And he left, without waiting for an answer. It was Amy's turn to sigh. She snaps her fingers, and immediately a pink colored Royx fairy was at her side. Yep, all the Star-Classed Elites got a specific Royx all to themselves.

"Hey Sakura, can you call Ru?"

"Ru?" the Royx fairy called Sakura, questions. Amy nods.

"Sieghart's Royx. He's the black one."

"Ohh..." Sakura nods. "Alright. Do I just call him?" Amy shook her head, then lifted the plate of cookies.

"Ask Ru to pack this up and bring this to Sieghart's room at ten. Think you can carry this?" Sakura laughs.

"Of course. I use magic." Then she winks.

Sieghart's plan got into action the minute he left the dinning hall. He had 'interrupted' Elesis' training, and called to see Arme, while Elesis and Ronan ignore the two and continues their battle.

"Hey, Arme. I hope you weren't that b-"

"Hell no I wasn't. Elesis practically _dragged _me out here and I had to miss my tea break! And you know how much I had wanted those cookies that were on today!"

"Well, Arme. How about a little deal?" Sieghart smiles slyly. This got Arme's full attention.

"What's on the line?"

"Well, I packed those cookies you mentioned. Specially for this deal. But unfortunately, I'm getting them at ten tonight, delivered by my Ru." Sieghart was taking a risk -this he knew. He wasn't positively sure Amy had sent for Ru to do so, but he was willing to give in anything for him and his so-called 'grand daughter' to have a nice relationship.

"Okay, I get that point already. You're gonna' give me those cookies if I do my end of this bargain. So tell me- what's gonna take me to get those cookies?" Arme was impatient to know what her deal was.

"First, let me confirm this; you were part of the Violet Mage Guild, right?" Arme nods. "Well, all I want is for you to get me some -any -mage, make sure their at a high level on their skills, that could come here within less than ten minutes, and 'transform' me."

"Firstly," Arme started, changing the position she was standing on her spot. "_all _the mages at that guild are high leveled in skills, you can count on that. Secondly, their high-leveled skills could teleport them here, and that wouldn't take five seconds. And lastly, I might need to know what type of transformation you need. A specific animal? Person? Item? Cause' all my friends there have their own specialists, so if I knew what your real purpose is, I could pick the best of them."

Sieghart smirked. He knew he had went to the best person for 'help' of this kind.

It was just around 9.45 that night, when Elesis was finally satisfied with her training. Of course, she had pushed Ronan way off his limits, and both they and Arme had to skip dinner as well. She entered her room, threw her ssanggeoms on the floor beside her queen sized bed, undid her hair and took of her steel armors, then lied on the bed and closed her eyes.

A small sigh escaped her lips, before she sat up and made her way to the bathroom. She had a fifteen minute hot bath, just to calm herself down. When she was finally done, she wrapped one towel around her body, and the other on her head. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed a piece of paper on her dressing table which was placed just beside a window. Weird thing was -the window was _opened._

Elesis picks up the note with one hand while the other worked on closing the window and locking it.__

Hey, Elesis.  
Meet me at the castle roof top of the Western Entrance at 10.00.

Ronan.

Elesis checked her clock hung above the bed. Her eyes widen.

_10.07_

"HOLY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAMS!" Elesis screamed, before dashing to her giant cupboard and taking out clothing that she'll need.

Out on the roof top, someone with midnight blue hair, could just chuckle, as he heard Elesis' scream.

Elesis made her way up the stairs. She pushed the door open and stepped into the windy cool breezed night. She shivered, before a hand placed a warm think wool blanket over her. Elesis turned around.

"Ronan?" Elesis' jaw dropped. The _so-called _Ronan, smiled. Inside his mind, these words were repeating itself ; _I'm so dead if she finds out i'm so dead if she finds out i'm so dead if she finds out i'm so dead if she finds out. _Yep, if you've guessed it, Sieghart had transformed himself into having Ronan's appearance and voice, and also _all _his knowledge(including the one memory that Ronan kissed Elesis). And also, Sieghart knows how to act and speak like Ronan. Just a bonus from the transformation.

"What did you call me out here for?" Elesis questions, sitting beside where Ronan had sat.

"Well.. I'm just wondering... Why _do _you hate m- Sir Sieghart?" (A/N : I feel Ronan should speak formally even with his friends o.o) Elesis eyes him suspiciously. Then she pinched Ronan's cheek.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Just checking. Who knows, you might be Sieghart himself." To this, Sieghart had to laugh nervously. _Damn, she's good._

"Well...?"

"Why do you need to know? Did he ask you to ask me?"

"No," Ronan shook his head. "Not at all. I was just wondering, honestly, I was" Elesis stared at the crescent moon. She sighs.

"You're a boy, so you might think this is... weird... and that we girls are making a big deal out of things..." Sieghart listens carefully, as Elesis spoke each word slowly.

"I know that I'm always so boyish and tough, but I _am s_till a girl. It's just that -well, Sieghart is supposed to be my great grand father, right?" Sieghart nods. "I can't accept the fact -

_THAT HE LOOKS SO MUCH MORE DAMNED HOT THEN I AM! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE 60 TIMES OLDER THEN ME...!"_

* * *

_**O-O ...  
Well, everyone. Now you know the real reason Elesis is so against her great great great great great grandfather O:  
Review! :D  
Gawd I didn't know how to end this story... So this is how it went ;  
Sorry if it's that bad o-o**_


End file.
